The present invention relates to film developing equipment and more particularly to a device for processing a photographic film where the film is to be dried.
The known devices of the foregoing type include a moistening chamber and a drying chamber and means for advancing a film from the moistening chamber to the drying chamber. The known film drying arrangement disclosed in German Gebrauchsmuster No. 7,145,698 has a pair of squeegee rollers which are adapted to squeeze a liquid adhering to an emulsion carrying upper surface of the film. Due to the various structural conditions inside and outside the moistening chamber films of relatively large width which are frequently processed in the known arrangements, are often, not properly conveyed in the direction of its advancement from the moistening chamber to the drying chamber. This improper transportation of the film in the majority of cases may occur in the transition zone between the moistening chamber and the squeegee rollers.